<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Plastic against plastic by Bopqz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182870">Plastic against plastic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz'>Bopqz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Idk it was funny in my head, M/M, oh god what have I done, shitpost, there's no dead kids ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:14:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>421</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23182870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bopqz/pseuds/Bopqz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy having fun. No they don't have schlongs. It's literally just them rubbing against each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toy Bonnie/Toy Freddy (Five Nights at Freddy's)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Plastic against plastic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A place where fantasy and fun come to life. What a joke. Whatever sick fuck had made them was a little too dedicated to the whole “come to life” part of the slogan. Wave two, or the toy animatronics as they were formally known, were able to feel physical sensation. This included that of lust. </p>
<p>Why they could experience such a non-kid-friendly thing was beyond them. But when night fell, two certain robots were known to indulge. At first it was innocent experimentation, but then it became a habit. There was a fluidity to the act. Neither seemed to feel shame anymore, it just felt…right. </p>
<p>The smaller of the two, the face of fazbear’s: toy Freddy was pressed against the wall of the west wing hallway. “B-bon- careful careful!” The brown robot mewled. Toy Bonnie chuckled. The pleading only tempted him to go faster. He continued to rub the hard plastic crotch of his “boss.” </p>
<p>“Aw already? But we just started…” He sped up, rubbing his own plastic body against the bears. “C'mon you know you're a dirty little slut. Don't try and hide the embarrassment Freddsy.” Admittedly, toy Bonnie was coming undone himself. His “breath” hitched, LED eyes flickering in the dark room. </p>
<p>“G-hhh… bon… please” the exasperated toy let out an almost too loud moan. “That's what i like to hear.” Bonnie wrapped his free arm around Freddy's wide frame to get a better angle. “Right there right there f-fuck!” Freddy yelped, bucking his hips into Toy bonnie’s passionate “rubbing”. </p>
<p>“Heh, you like that don't you? C'mon admit it.” Toy bonnies own words were almost inaudible as he too was overcome with pleasure. “Yes! Yes! A-ah yes I do! Please I'm so close- I'm such a dirty boy-” Freddy begged. The two robots were shaking, bodies far warmer than was safe. </p>
<p>“G-god Fred- Freddy!” Toy Bonnie yelled. The two hit their climax at the same time. Steam was slowly wafting from both their Endoskeletons. It was almost comical how much their love making mimicked that of normal humans.</p>
<p> “C'mon. It's almost morning. Time to get back on stage.” The cyan rabbit sprung up, adjusting his partner's crooked bowtie. Toy Freddy hummed in agreement. The two took thirty minutes or so to gain composure. And thus, they went back to the stage to get ready for opening, as if the whole dirty affair that just transpired had not taken place. </p>
<p>Welcome to the new and improved Freddy Fazbears.<br/>Where the robots are so lifelike they even diddle<br/>Each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>